


sugary sweet summer love

by wrinkledenim (little_eve)



Series: you must be rocky road (cuz i'm nuts for you) [1]
Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: ENJOY!!!, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, i can't believe i'm posting this, i'm past caring tbh, smfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_eve/pseuds/wrinkledenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a very, very specific ice cream shop that Mairi loved going to. </p><p>Kyle hated going there with all of his heart.</p><p>Mainly because of The Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugary sweet summer love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemandycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/gifts).



There was a very, very specific ice cream shop that Mairi, Kyle’s best friend, loved going to- and Kyle hated it with all of his heart.

“Big Bessie’s or bust!” Mairi would crow happily every time she dragged a grumbling Kyle out of their shared apartment. She’d practically latch onto Kyle’s forearm and quite literally rough house him down the street, past the small alcove of weeping willows, and into the small, quaint ice creamery.

There were many reasons why Kyle hated Big Bessie’s. First, Mairi always insisted going to the ice cream parlor every summer. During their summer breaks, they’d make that fateful journey down to the store every single week. It was a cool oasis compared to their stuffy apartment, granted, but Kyle never hesitated to kick up a fuss about it. In the end, though, Mairi always got her way- along with pulling a disgruntled Kyle down the hot sidewalks to Big Bessie’s.

Second, the ice cream flavors were too sweet for him to actually enjoy. Big Bessie’s served one of a kind flavors like Rainbow Road (vanilla and strawberry swirled with chunks of fresh fruit and bits of gummy worms mixed in), Blast From the Past (chocolate-pecan with butterscotch chips and drizzled condensed milk on top), and- their most popular flavor- the Sugary Sweet Smile (basically what it sounded like- huge ultra sweet globs of slow churned cotton candy and bubblegum flavor, drowned in a ton of rainbow sprinkles, Fruity Pebbles, caramel and chocolate sauce, brownie bits, and mini-marshmallows).

Third, the small café/ice cream parlor was too homey for Kyle’s liking. The interior of Big Bessie’s was very retro: strange glittery trinkets dotted among the tables, homemade brownie mix in jars lining the shelves, and- its most prominent feature- the human sized black and white plastic cow standing on two legs. The plastic cow (lovingly dubbed the ‘creepy evil demon cow from hell’ by Kyle) was worn with age and wore a stereotypical blue collar and bell around its neck, one hoof raised in an eternal wave and glossy white teeth bared in a smile.

But worst of all, though, was the cute blond and blue eyed worker behind the frosty glass panes encasing the ice cream.

Before The Guy, there was a very old lady called Martha who ran the entire shop on her own. She seemed to like Mairi, and her grandmotherly aura coaxed an awkward smile out of Kyle every time they visited.

And then _he_ showed up. And ruined everythi-

“Stop thinking so much about that hot guy at the shop,” Mairi jabbed at Kyle, snapping him out of his thoughts. He spluttered indignantly.

“I’m not- wait, how-”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re making that gross mushy face you always make when I talk about the ice cream shop, and I know you don’t even like anything about Big Bessie’s. Shh, it’s okay, I know,” Mairi announced loudly as she half-heartedly batted Kyle’s fists away from her face, “You’re so in love with him or whatever- we get it. You’re so obvious, everyone knows. Probably even Mr. Hottie himself.”

At this, Kyle froze. _Wait, what?_ He bit his lip hard.

Mairi sighed. She was so over Kyle being emotionally constipated. “No, I was kidding. But maybe he does know,” she wiggled her brows at him, “Maybe he likes you back.” He turned away from her, stomach suddenly clenching.

“Hey- Kyle. Dude. Snap out of it. Honestly, there’s only one thing you can do. You gotta march over there, look him straight in the eyes, and say, ‘Hey, my name is Kyle Camden, and I want to suck your-’ ”

“STOP.” Kyle groaned, burying his face into a pillow in his lap, wondering whether he should suffocate himself first or suffocate Mairi so she would stop talking. She pulled the pillow away from his face and continued, “Okay, for real though, you gotta suck it up-” Mairi wiggled her brows obscenely, “and take yourself down there and just, like, observe him. Okay, well, that kinda sounds creepy, but you gotta get to know him somehow, right?”

He flung his leg over the ugly beige colored couch they were sitting on. “I don’t even know his _name_.” Mairi prodded him in between the ribs, poking hard. “Ugh, okay, okay. I get it. Maybe I’ll go down there and- I don’t know- scope out the area.”

Mairi chuckled. “Scope out the booty, more like.” At his spluttering, she jumped to her feet and hauled him up by the arms. “Come on, lover boy, let’s get going. Mr. Hottie isn’t gonna hang around at the shop all day.”

So they went, stumbling down the hot pavement sidewalks and finally bursting into the small shop. And there he was, standing there in all his golden glory, tacky pastel pink apron wrapped around his midriff. “Hey there, welcome to Big Bessie’s,” he- _Mike_ , Kyle noted, eyeing the embroidered fabric pinned on his chest- greeted cheerfully. Kyle took one look at his smile and felt his knees and resolve weaken. Mairi gave him a great shove from behind and he stumbled over his own feet, elbow awkwardly hitting the counter. Mike’s eyes subtly widened.

“Uh…what’s good here?” Kyle prayed his voice wasn’t wavering as he looked Mike in the eyes. They were really pretty, too, all cerulean and aqua swirled together, glimmering in the golden afternoon sun, and he seemed to almost glow with an angelic aura. Mairi poked him in the ribs hard, chuckling. Too late, Kyle realized that Mike had finished speaking- for about a couple of minutes, apparently. He stammered a nervous apology as Mairi stifled her giggles and covered her wide grin with her hand.

Kyle’s heart was beating too loud, blood rushing in his ears, and he was desperately scanning the menu repeatedly for some flavor that he would actually like.

“Maybe… I’ll surprise you?” At the sound of Mike’s low voice, Kyle lifted his head, then averted his gaze quickly.

“S-sure. Go ahead,” he replied. Mike beamed at him, and Kyle felt his ears redden. He handed five dollars over to Mike and awkwardly shuffled over to a nearby table. _Shit…I definitely messed up._ He glared at the wooden table under his hands, looking up in surprise when Mairi sat down across from him, clutching a waffle cone with one scoop of Chocolate Cinnamon Clove Candy.

“Hey, stare at that table any harder and it might burst into flames,” she joked, chuckling and leaning forward. “I never knew the great Kyle Camden could get so shaken up just by talking to an ice cream guy.”

He shot her an angry look and retorted, “Yeah, well, at least I’m actually doing something about my love life.” Mairi just kept grinning at him, riling him up.

Suddenly, the joking look on her face dropped as she reached into her back pocket, fishing for her phone. It buzzed furiously in her hand as she pulled it out, and she scanned the screen anxiously. “Shoot,” Mairi grumbled, “Luke says he needs help studying for that Biology final ASAP. Sorry, but I gotta go.”

“Wait, what about-” But it was too late. Mairi slid out of her chair and was out the door in a flash. Kyle grumbled, but then stiffened.   _I’m…I’m all alone with the hot ice cream guy?_ He realized, his stomach dropping.

But before he could make up some excuse and get as far away as possible from the intimidatingly cute guy as he could, Mike popped up with a huge glass bowl in his hand.

“One Sugar Sweet Smile, my style!” He announced, sliding the enormous glass bowl in front of Kyle. It had three scoops of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate in it, piled high with bits of gummy worms, Fruity Pebbles, marshmallows, and whipped cream.

Kyle was shocked. “Oh my god. This…” Mike was smiling happily, almost like he was waiting to be praised. “I don’t know if I can finish all of this,” he blurted out.

“What about your girlfriend?” Mike questioned, sounding a little curious.

Kyle made a face of obvious disgust. “No, ew, Mairi? We’re not dating, that’s gross. We’re best friends, and I’m single anyways.” He looked up at Mike, who seemed just a little nervous.

“Maybe…” The blond server gestured at the huge sundae and tilted his head, “Maybe I can help you out with that? Hardly anyone ever comes in here, except you two.” The tone of his voice trailed up. _He must be nervous_ , Kyle recognized.

“Sure. I’d like that,” he answered as he tried to shrug nonchalantly.

Mike brightened visibly and slid into the chair across from Kyle, pulling a spoon out of his tacky pink apron. “Bon appetite, I guess,” he announced as he dug in.

Kyle stared at the huge glass bowl between them with distaste. He reminded himself that he had to be polite and ate a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream. The sundae was a little too sweet for his liking, but…

He looked at Mike, who was attacking the ice cream with incredible ferocity and speed. There was a smudge of whipped cream on his cheek, and his blond hair fell into his eyes as he ate, but maybe…

Kyle smiled a little. Maybe this summer would be pretty sweet after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> bluemandycat: [talks about her favorite ship]  
> me: ...  
> me: ice cream shop au tho  
> bluemandycat: shit u right  
> me: okay but let's make it......Gayer™


End file.
